Refrigerated counters (including tables) have a variety of uses, but they are often used to store and display consumables at a predetermined minimum temperature. The counters, for example, are particularly popular in the fast-food industry where they are used to store and display consumables (e.g., lettuce, cheese, etc.) in open top, removable bins that are recessed within a basin(s) integrated into each counter.
Refrigerated counters may cost in excess of $50,000 each. These counters typically include at least an onboard refrigeration unit positioned under the countertop and an integrally formed or constructed countertop basin. A counter, as mentioned above, may also be outfitted with one or more open top, removable bins. The bins are designed to be recessed within the basin and may used to store and display the consumables. Counters may also be constructed to perform according to current health and safety requirements established by government and/or industry. These requirements may mandate, for example, that the open top bins positioned in the basin be maintained at a predetermined minimum temperature. NSF Standard 7, for example, established by SF International contains requirements for refrigerators and freezers used to store and/or display cold food.
The use of an integral basin in each counter allows for easy maintenance and cleaning of the basin and the counter. However, the integral construction also means that the basin cannot simply be removed from the counter. This can become particularly problematic to a user of the counter whenever changes are made to the government and/or industry health and safety requirements that the user's existing counter may not meet. The expense of purchasing a new counter, when combined with a need to comply with new requirements, means the user must choose between upgrading to a new counter or failing to comply with health and safety requirements. Either decision can translate into considerable expense, inconvenience, and possible downtime for business operations.
It would be advantageous to provide for a replacement unit for an integral basin of a refrigerated counter that would allow an otherwise functional counter (including its refrigeration system) to continue in service following a change in health and safety requirements and/or damage to the basin.